Janja/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Oh! 'Fraid there's no meat left for you boys." "Tonight, we Outlanders will feast! Hyenas and vultures alike! Tonight we strike!" "Well, if it isn't Kion the lion cub! You and your friends better leave now, before you get hurt." "Stuff it, fur brains!" '' ''"You win today, Kion. Next time won't be so easy." Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "It's lunch time, and I'm starvin'!" "Well, if it isn't Jasiri. Thought I told ya to stay off our turf." "C'mon, boys. Let's remind Jasiri what happens to someone who wanders into our part of the Outlands!" "Don't know why you're in the Outlands helpin' a hyena, Kion, but it's the last thing you're gonna do." "I hate that roar..." Can't Wait to be Queen "Be a shame if their family squabbles led to chaos in the Pride Lands." "Too bad you're out here all on your own." "Six on two? I'll take those odds." "Six on six? Forget it!" "I can hear you!" '' Eye of the Beholder ''"Gotcha now, lion cub!" "I've had enough!" "Do you get it ''now?" '' "Looks like we're dining on zebra today, and you can't do nothing to stop me!" '' ''"New plan, fellas! Run!" '' The Kupatana Celebration ''"Oh, you jackals are so annoying!" "We just chased ya out of our den yesterday. And now you're back? '' ''Guess I need to make an example of ya!"'' "What're you doing in the Outlands, anyway?" "Okay, Kion, you want the jackal? He's all yours." "Merry Kupatana!" Fuli's New Family "Ooh, yeah yeah yeah, that's the stuff." "I don't think you get it...we're gonna eat you!" "Let's just eat him!" '' ''"Oh, they're not gone yet. After them!" "That's us, fur brains!" '' Follow That Hippo! ''"No, fur brains! They're playing pretend. But it's about to get real." '' ''"I got an idea. How about we chase you?" '' ''"Hey, little buddy! Looking for help? It's no use. Nobody's coming. Just you and us." "So which do you prefer boys, leg or trunk?" '' ''"Aw, ya came back. And you brought your little friend." '' "Swim furbrains swim". The Call of the Drongo ''"Nice seeing ya, Kion. Love to stay and chat but, uh, we were just leaving." "Now just say what I told you to say, but make it sound like you're Kion. Got it?" "Say goodbye, 'cuz if I'm not eatin' impala today, I'm eatin' drongo." "Let's go, boys! Our dinner is being delivered!" "W-we were just helpin' out these poor lost impalas. You know, thought we'd show 'em the way home." Paintings and Predictions "Once Ono leaves, we can spook 'em. And then those stripey treats will be ours for the takin'." "Oh, those fur brains, I said wait 'til I say go! Uh, and I just said it . . . hey, hey, wait for me!" "Great! I love fast food!" "I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get ya!" "Where'd you even come from?" The Mbali Fields Migration "Sounded like a snack! A whole pack of snacks! A snack pack!" "And then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'!" "Okay, zebras! Better run! 'Cause here we come!" "What's the matter, zebras? Not gonna run? Don't we scare you?" "Yeah, yeah. I don't even like zebra anyway!" Janja's New Crew "No, fur-brain! Look. We just gotta wait for the Lion Guard to clear out... And now it's lunchtime. C'mon, fellas! Hahahahahahaha! Uh-oh. Oh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, ooh! Well, look who it is. The Lion Guard! What are you guys doin' in the Outlands?" "There ain't no new plan! You're not in the crew anymore! Get out of the Outlands! You two, I'm giving you a promotion." "All right, you twos, listen up. Now that you're my seconds-in-command, you gotta learn the rules. Rule number one, I am the smartest hyena around! Rule number three..." "Uh-huh. Uh, well, good plan. Yeah! Finally. Hyenas who got smarts like me. Those other fur-brains never knew what they were doing." "Bad enough I get pushed off a cliff. I ain't gonna take the blame, too. It was their idea! The new guys! Something about getting you to chase the antelopes while we chase the oryxes!" Never Roar Again "Okay. Okay. See, we're back in the Outlands. You happy?" "Yeah. And since when do we take orders from the Lion Guard?" "So if I wanna go into the Pride Lands, we go into the Pride Lands!" " Nala, is this the Pride Lands? I must have got turned around." "Relax. She ain't so tough. Out here all alone. Outnumbered." Ono's Idol "What's the matter, klipspringers? No place to go?" "No. It's just little Ono. All by himself. Ignore him!" "How're you going to stop me, Kion? I'm between you and the klipspringers." "So? Why would I want to leave? There's so much here to eat." "Don't you know nothin'? That was Hadithi, the legendary eagle!" The Traveling Baboon Show "Well, well! Uninvited guests! I just got two questions. What are you doin' here... And which one of you am I gonna eat first?" "Who cares if he's funny? He's food!" "Thanks for makin' this so easy! Check it out, boys! A baboon buffet!" "Hey, hey, they started it! I caught 'em stealing from me!" "Yeah, we're goin'. But you baboons stay out of my den!" The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Kion! Uh, have ya met Nne? Nne? Kion. Talk amongst yerselves!" "Oh, we would if it weren't for Kion. Forcin' us to stay in the Outlands. Instead of lettin' us eat whatever we want in the Pride Lands." "Mufasa? I think you've been pounced on one too many times, snake." "Oh! It's show time. You fellas stay here and keep our guest entertained. I gotta see a lion about a Roar." "Oh, yeah? Well... So what! We'll keep comin' back, Kion! Again and again. Maybe next time we'll actually get rid of Kiara. Or Bunga. Or maybe even your Mom or Dad. Right there on Pride Rock!" Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Yeah. Welcome!" Swept Away "It don't matter what he says. You two always gotta listen to me." "Don't call me "boss" in front of the boss." "This ain't my plan fur-brain, remember? It's Scar's." "One smooshed hippo comin' up!" "Oh? Is the hippo down there one of the Lion Guard? I had no idea. We were just havin' some fun. '' ''So I got nowhere to run eh cub?"'' Rescue in the Outlands 'Pass through? I think I'd rather take it back."'' "Jasiri's no ordinary hyena, she's fearless or somethin'." "Aw, ain't that cute, Jasiri's playin' with cubs. Let's get 'em all." "Oh this ain't about turf, Jasiri. I told ya this wasn't over. Get her." " I got all my guys with me today. Even the smart ones." The Bite of Kenge "Come on, fur brains! Move it! Before the Lion Guard shows up." "Another one of my brilliant plans, ruined by the Lion Guard!" "Remember, this time we gotta take all the melons. Then the elephants won't have nothin' to drink when their watering holes go dry." "What Lion Guard? Most of you ain't even here, thanks to Kenge. Uh, the very big Kenge!" "Hey, hey, hey! Leave me out of this!" The Morning Report "Who cares? When Scar tells me to do something, I do it. Just like when I tell you to do something, you do it. Just grab the bird!" "We went to all that trouble just to listen to that annoying, little bird?" "Oh, I'll get him to talk, all right. It'll be easy. He hasn't shut that hornbill of his since we found him." "Enough screaming! Unless you'd like me to give you something to scream about. Specially seeing as how you're startin' to get me a little steamed." "Too late, birdy! Since nothin' good's coming out of your mouth, something tasty's going into ours." Divide and Conquer "Yeah, yeah! But, uh...Why'd we go to all that trouble? We still came back with nothin'!" "Okay. Me and my boys will head to Rafiki's Tree. Reirei's jackals can distract the Guard by goin' after some zebras or somethin'." "Ya hear that, Reirei? Scar's lettin' me take care of Rafiki! 'Cause us hyenas is smarter!" "What? All the Lion Guard is here? This is not going the way it's supposed to!" "Hey, Kion! Feeling outnumbered again? So, you wanna hand over the monkey? Or we gonna do this the hard way?" The Scorpion's Sting "Uh, Scar? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Simba and the Lion Guard in the same day?" "Scorpion! (EXCLAIMS) Look out! Comin' through!" "You gotta deal with us first." "Get em', boys!" The Kilio Valley Fire "It ain't smoke you gotta worry about. It's us!" "Face it, Ma Tembo. Between us and the fires, you got nowhere to go." ''"We all agree dis place is a dump and no one likes it, right? "Well, since everyone else hates it, I'm willin' to do you a favor and have us hyenas be in charge." Undercover Kinyonga "If you're so good at spying, you can watch out for me." "Don't go getting your scales in a knot." "Back off, Ushari. You ain't the boss of me." "Got it. Push rocks in river and stop the water. Um, how come?" "Doesn't matter. Just break up into teams and start pushing rocks into the river. And nobody stops 'till the water does. Cheezi! Chungu!" "Cause you're the biggest furbrains." "This is the easiest plan Scar's ever given us." "Wait a minute. I know that voice. (YELPS) The Lion Guard. I knew that was Kion's voice" "So I won't tell him. I'll say we were beat by a bush, a tree, some rocks, and a clump of grass." The Hyena Resistance "Alright listen up fur brains I just got Scar's new plan to take over more of the Pride Lands. This time it's Mizimu Grove. He wants us to attack from three sides. The jackals will take the left side, the crocodiles on the right, and as Scar's favorites we'll take the middle." "Not exactly we didn't make it to the Pride Lands we were on our way until there was a rock slide." "Why? Why did you save me?" "We're the same?" "We ain't the same Jasiri!" Beshte and the Beast "What's a Shujaa?" "You should have seen him. Rippin' up trees. Throwin' boulders" "Anybody see that big gorilla?" "Oh I'm not waitig around for him to ponda me." Pride Landers Unite! "Yeah they should know they don't stand a chance." "Hey! We'll be real nice to ya. Right before we kick you out of your watering hole." "Who's gonna stop us? The five of you?" "Outlanders, regroup!" The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Okay. We all know the plan. Crocs on the left, jackals on the right, hyenas up the middle." Drive 'em towards that big rock at the other end." "You kiddin'? And miss the big show?" '' ''"They all ran away! Mizimu Grove is ours!" Battle for the Pride Lands "Yeah, Yeah I know. I know. Maybe Jasiri was right. Her hyneas seem to be happy working with the Lion Guard. Wonder if we would be too." "Another attack? But the Lion Guard just kicked our tails this morning. Maybe we can lay off of 'em for a bit? Give me the boys some time to recover?" "Remember furbrains we need to keep the Lion Guard distracted so Scar's plan could work." "You were right Scar don't care about us hyenas." "I know how to defear Scar." "Well Scar says only Kion can defeat him. By using the Roar." The Lake of Reflection "This egg is so, oh, hard to roll." "'Cause I know something you don't know. That there's three of us." "Yeah, right. Come on, fur brains help me steal this egg." "Uh, fur brains, stop talking and hold those guys off while I take the egg." "Okay. We're going, we're going." Journey to the Pride Lands "Oh, Bunga get off of me. I'm on your side now." "Hate to admit it, but us hyenas don't stand a chance agaisnt those lions." "So, we go back and take the slower way?" "Ho-ho, I know what that means!" "Next? Whoa, no way I'm going across the ravine like that." "Easy for you to say. You could fly." "Wait, wait, wait! It's just that I DON'T WANT TO FLY!" "Yeah. Better than all the other times Kion's roared at me." "What? Afraid of water, cheetah?" "Sure thing, Jasiri. Hey, being a good guy is just like being a bad guy. Execpt you don't try eating everything you chase." Return to the Pride Lands "Oh, come on, fur brains. We wasn't gone that long." "Yeah, she reminds me of you." Category:Quotes